jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nacha Pop
Appearance Nacha Pop is a humanoid Stand of height around 5' 8" (172 cm) with a slim build. The right side of its face is typically a dark blue while the left side is typically a yellowish-orange. It has four eyes in total; a pair of green eyes on the right side of its face and a pair light blue eyes on the left side. Personality Nacha Pop seems to have some sense of intellect as even when Vega is unconscious it was capable of speaking and acting on its on, protecting its user. Nacha Pop is able to talk only in an overly exaggerated Spanish accent, constantly spouting Spanish profanity and slang. When fighting, it will constantly shout those kind of Spanish words (ex. "¡Ay caramba!", "¡Dios mio!", and "''¡Perra gringo!", etc). Abilities '''Work in Progress' Nacha Pop is a versatile Stand possessing control over various objects and even time Basic: Nacha Pop can fire generic basic 3-D shape projectiles out of its finger tips while attacking opponents with basic attacks (chops, strikes, punches, etc). Anatomy of a Wave: Nacha Pop creates the wave motion with it's arms causing jets of water to shoot out through holes in its arms. The jets of water are able to cut even the strongest metal alloys and can easily cut a skyscraper, bomb shelter, and tank in half. Ocean Sun: Nacha Pop combines both Basic and Anatomy of Wave to create a deadly Sun-shaped object that propels out jets of water out from the whole surface. This attack is capable of dispersing and exploding, strong enough to counter a nuclear explosion as big as a Tsar bomba. 3000 Nights with Marga: Nacha Pop creates a sphere barrier with a 15 meter radius that traps anything inside of said radius for 3000 days and 3000 nights. However, time in the barrier is increased, an hour outside the barrier is 3000 days and 3000 nights inside the barrier. The ability is usually effective to bond or knocked out opponents. The ability also causes most normal individuals and non-Stand users to die within one hour, however most Stand users will only experience major fatigue or at most pass out. Escapadas: Nacha Pop's reaction/combat and travel speed instantly triples for one to three seconds depending on its user's mental and physical capabilities and condition. While the ability is usually for escape purposes, Vega has used it to unleash a flurry of Ocean Suns leading to a compiled attack that can destroy most of Mount Everest and surrounding mountains in the Himilayins The Time: Allows Antonio Vega to stop, rewind, and fast forward time for only 5-10 seconds depending on his physical and mental condition. The only one aware of these changes he makes is himself and anyone with similar abilities (time manipulation, time/timeline awareness, etc). March al Sur When hit by the Stand Arrow, Nacha Pop turns into a completely different Stand; March al Sur (March to the South/March Down South. While March rather similar to Nacha Pop it has two distinct features: a notable compass with only a South arrow on it's chest and forehead in-between the middle of the two different colored face sides and boot prints all over 50% of it's body. Despite March al Sur giving buffs, it's range decreases significantly from a B rating to D. I'm Not Leaving Tomorrow/Tour 80-08 Restarting: Similar to Nacha Pop's The Time ability Nacha Pop, March al Sur is able to "reset" or "restart" periods of time in small areas (0-10 meter radius). This comes with effects such as what appears to be restoration. The downside to this is, unlike The Time, everyone is aware of it A Shared Dream: A Shared Dream is an automatic and subconscious ability that allows Antonio Vega to control alternate versions of himself freely mentally, physically, and astrally/spiritually. No matter how far off his alternate versions are from the original Vega or if they also have the same ability they will follow his orders. A Shared Dream can then combine all the alternate Vegas to form a composite Vega or "Shared Dream" Vega; becoming vastly intellectual, more durable, stronger, gaining unlimited stamina and immortality dependent on . It also gives Vega the ability to indefinitely clone himself with the clones retaining all the buffs given by A Shared Dream and even their own Nacha Pop. However, the clones do not have access to any abilities to March al Sur even if the Arrow pierces them Gallery N/A | Trivia * Nacha Pop's ability names are based off of Antonio Vega songs * Nacha Pop's appearance is based off of one of the group's covers